


Ships Aren't My Thing

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never realised that he was afraid of ships, or that he was seasick for that matter. Well at least not until he gets on a cruise ship and feels like puking his guts out every few seconds. Ian notices this and tries to take Mickey's mind off of the queasy feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships Aren't My Thing

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://supremegayoverlord.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**30\. one of them is afraid of something and the other finds a way to calm them down or take their mind off the fear**

**A/N: Finally able to get back to writing something this weekend. I’ve not been very active in writing and I feel sad about it hahahaha. Anyway nonnie, this is just a short drabble thing. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mickey is afraid of ships, period.

He’s never known until now though that he’s afraid of being on one simply because he’s never fucking been on one before! But as soon as he boarded it he  _knows_ that it was the worst decision of his life. It’s like he can feel the ship shifting under him even though it’s a large cruise ship and…it’s supposed to be stable and all that shit. Unsinkable. But he just feels like he’s going to throw up at any moment at the thought of the ship rolling about on the waves, the sound of the water crashing up against the side of the hull.

Mickey swallows, gripping tight to the railing. “Not good. I’m gonna fucking hurl,” he mutters as Ian comes up behind him. He feels the redhead’s arms envelope him on both sides now, resting next to his arms on the railing.

“Hey, don’t think about it okay Mick?” Ian says as he presses his body close to Mickey’s, lips by the raven-haired boy’s ear, “It’ll pass.”

“We’re gonna be here for fucking three days! And this is only fucking day one!” Mickey groaned as he closed his eyes and leant his head back against Ian’s shoulder. He didn’t give two fucks about who saw them caught up like that. Usually he’d have tried to stay as far away from Ian as possible in public but whatever, he felt like his insides were being put into a washing machine and churned about. “What if something happens to the ship y’know like that fucking Titanic show?”

Ian chuckles, nuzzling up against Mickey as he rests his chin against the raven-haired boy’s shoulder, his arms moving to settle securely about Mickey’s waist, “We probably shouldn’t have watched it before the cruise huh?”

“No shit,” he answered shying away from Ian, “Stop that! It tickles you idiot!”

“Okay, okay,” Ian obliged as he laughed pressing a kiss to Mickey’s neck before he pulled back.

“I don’t understand why anyone in their right fucking mind would want to go for a fucking cruise,” Mickey complained. It had been Mandy’s idea. She’d won tickets for four to this cruise so apart from asking Lip along to accompany her, Mandy had asked him to get Ian in on this as well, which wasn’t such a bad idea when he thought about it. But then he’d realised he was seasick…Well at least the feeling of wanting to hurl had died down a bit now and he was trying his very best not to think about the rolling waves beneath him.

“Well because it’s nice and it’s romantic,” Ian said in reply.

“Romantic my ass. If you count spewing up your lunch and dinner on your lover romantic then yeah, sure, hella romance there!”

Ian chuckled, “Well I’d still date you even if you puked up your lunch and dinner.”

“Gross,” Mickey answered but felt his cheeks colour.

“Shall we take a turn about the deck then?” Ian asked faking an accent.

“No, no way. No fucking way am I walking about on this sailing death-trap,” Mickey said as he shook his head.

“Oh come on, you managed to walk from the cabin to here.”

“That’s because the cabin was too fucking small and I wanted to puke,” Mickey answered.

“Mickey look, just hold my hand, focus on the sound of my voice, the feel of my hand and you’ll be okay. I promise,” Ian said as he slowly moved, taking Mickey’s hand in his.

Mickey shook his head, “No, no, no this ain’t gonna work,” he said as he slipped his hand from Ian’s.

“Then-” Ian trailed off surprised at Mickey’s next gesture.

“That’s better,” Mickey said as he settled for leaning up against Ian with the redhead’s arm about him, “This way if I faint you can catch me. You better catch me.”

Ian chuckled, “Yes your highness,” he joked, as he caressed Mickey’s side.

Mickey tsked, feeling a tingle course through his body, “Hey no fondling in public Gallagher,” he warned.

“Maybe it’s a better idea to head back to the cabin,” Ian said.

“Yeah, yeah firecrotch, we’ll take care of you once we take a turn about the deck, as you suggested,” Mickey retorted following Ian’s fake accent before they both broke into a fit of giggles over it.

In the end, Mickey could safely say that he was cured of his seasickness thanks to one Ian Gallagher and they enjoyed the rest of the activities on the cruise. 


End file.
